warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Frostfur
Frostfur is a beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Into the Wild History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :She is first seen as the daughter of Robinwing and the sister of Brindlekit. When Tigerkit and Whitekit show Brindlekit and her around ThunderClan, they come across Goosefeather's den. Goosefeather wakes up, startled when he sees Tigerkit. He starts yelling at him, telling him to go away. The frightened kits are very startled. Bluefur comes over to calm them down. Frostkit is seen bristling in alarm and asks if she did anything wrong. Bluefur tells her that Goosefeather had been having nightmares and was just startled. :She later becomes an apprentice along with Brindlepaw and is excited when she receives Bluefur as her mentor. She is later seen getting ready for her warrior ceremony. She receives the name Frostfur and her sister is named Brindleface. In between this book and ''Into the Wild, she gives birth to Brackenkit, Cinderkit, Brightkit and Thornkit. : Firestar's Quest :She appears as an elder in Firestar's Quest, meaning that she retired sometime between The Darkest Hour and Firestar's Quest. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Bluestar warns Frostfur that a fox has strayed onto ThunderClan territory, and to keep an eye on the kits. Along with all the other queens, she helps to build up the nursery walls to protect themselves from a potential ShadowClan attack. :Her kits are stolen by Clawface of ShadowClan, but they are returned to her by Yellowfang. While her kits are missing, she is seen chasing her younger brother Ravenpaw away from the nursery after Tigerclaw blamed Ravenpaw for the kidnapping. After Bluestar asks Yellowfang to be the medicine cat, Frostfur is seen nodding her head in approval. Fire and Ice :Her two eldest kits, Brackenkit and Cinderkit are made into apprentices, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw. Cinderpaw gets Fireheart as a mentor, while Brackenpaw gets Graystripe. :When Bluestar's whitecough turns to greencough, Frostfur is seen at her side at almost every moment. :She is heartbroken when she learns that her daughter, Cinderpaw, can never be a warrior after she gets hit by a Twoleg monster. :Apart from Graystripe, she is the only cat who stands up for Fireheart and his decision to bring in Cloudkit. She offers to take him to her sister, Brindleface, who, due to losing a kit to greencough, has plenty of milk to spare for Cloudkit. Forest of Secrets : Rising Storm :She is a warrior as all her kits are now apprentices. Later, when the forest catches fire she is the first to warn Bluestar. She flees along with the rest of her Clan. A Dangerous Path :She is one of the few cats who believes and trusts Fireheart's desicion to have a talk of peace with WindClan and avoiding a war with them over lost prey. She is asked to stay back and guard camp during the actual talks. The Darkest Hour :She, along with Speckletail, go into Bluestar's den, and find Stonefur and Mistyfoot sharing tongues with their dead mother. Thinking that they are mauling her body, she runs out of the den yelling a warning to the whole Clan. Later, during the battle against BloodClan, she is seen limping into the bushes with several nasty scars. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :She is mentioned when Squirrelpaw is going through the elder's den for ticks. Moonrise :She develops a cough, worrying her Clanmates. She suffers with the rest of the Clan as the Twolegs continue to destroy the Forest. Dawn :She volunteers to stay behind in the old forest territory with three other elders: Speckletail, and the RiverClan elders, Loudbelly and Shadepelt. These cats choose to stay behind because they thought that they were too old and if they joined the journeying Clans, it would just slow them down. They sit a vigil for Mudfur after he dies also. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Frostpaw is revealed to be and listed as one of Bluestar's apprentices. Erin Hunter Chat :In a Wands and Worlds chat, Vicky Holmes confirmed Speckletail, Loudbelly, Frostfur and Shadepelt had died of starvation a few moons after the Clans had left. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Father: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: :Brindleface:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brothers: :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Dustpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Half-brother: :LongtailRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 Daughters: :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 Nieces: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Nephews: :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Grandnieces: :Hollykit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Grandnephews: :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 :Shrewpaw:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Great-Grandnieces: :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Great-Grandnephews: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Grandson: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Granddaughters: :Whitewing:Revealed in Midnight, page 17 :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Great-Grandaughters: :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice Great-Grandson: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice Tree Category:Elders Category:Warriors Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters